A Stone Cold Love (Weeping Angel)
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: What happens when a weeping angel falls in love? Does she have enough humanity left to do what's right, or will her twisted heart rule her head?
1. Chapter 1

**Drew**

Drew looked out of his kitchen window and sighed. It was a still night, the howling of the wind the only sound to be heard. He lived in the countryside with his wife Helena and their two kids, Damon and Bonnie. It was a peaceful life, the neighbours were friendly, the kids were nice, nothing out of he ordinary. Except for his angel, that is. She stood in the garden, her pale grey hands covering her eyes, giving the illusion she was crying. He'd been with her long enough to know she was upset whenever she did this. She'd been with him ever since he was a young boy, always watching him. Strangely, he'd never been afraid. In fact, he took pity on her- she always looked so lonely. He could not explain how she moved, and he had stopped questioning it long ago. He had a feeling that nothing could explain his angel. All he knew is that when he looked at her, she would not move until he had looked away, or was back inside the house. Usually, her beautiful stone face would have the slightest of smiles on it, however if he saw her randomly, he would sometimes see a twinge of sadness. It ruined her delicate features, turned her face from something so pure into something etched with pain. How he knew it was actually a she, he didn't know. He'd been with her since he was six, and he'd grown up with her. Now, at the age of twenty-six, she was still here with him. It was bizarre really; how could an angel made of stone follow him his whole life? How could she move? These questions often raised to his mind if he found himself gazing at her. Eventually, he had decided to pretend that she was his guardian angel. When he was younger he often used to pretend that they'd been on adventures together. He'd go out and talk to her, for hours each day, waving his hands up in the air and acting out fights with pirates. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he remembered after such tales she'd have a slight smile on her stone lips whenever he looked at her. His parents had tried to move her, but always without success. She was too heavy to move by hand, but even when she was forcibly taken from his garden she'd be there the very next day, or perhaps, in some cases, during the night. This went on for some time until his parents gave in and let her stay. Although she hadn't ever hurt him before, they felt a sense of danger from the statue, and Drew's father could've sworn that it moved a little each night. However, they saw their lonely son grow up with it, and although it was worrying at first, they began to accept that he genuinely thought of the statue as a friend, and that it wouldn't be fair to deprive their son of the one thing he didn't have. Drew felt a familiar pair of arms encircle him and he turned to face his wife. She was small and petite, with wavy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. He looked at her pale blue eyes and the bags that sat underneath them and gave her a gentle smile.

"Come on. The kids are asleep. We should be heading up to." She said, her voice as soft as her eyes.

Drew nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips, making her stretch up onto the balls of her feet so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Helena pulled away and giggled lightly, bringing some youth back into her face. "Stop that and get to bed."

Drew chuckled and followed her out the room. As he cast a last look at his angel, he could've sworn her mouth was peeled back, showing sharp pointy teeth, and her arms were outstretched as if she was trying to rip something apart. Startled, Drew blinked, but when he looked at the angel again, her grey head remained hidden by her hands, and Drew put it down to his imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel**

She watched him from the garden, peeking through her fingers. It was day time, the gentle rays of the sun casting down on her grey body. She longed to feel the sun again. Life for her now, as it had been for what seemed like millennia, was always so cold. Empty. Drew kissed his wife on the lips and watched her drive the kids to school, waving as they went. Hatred coursed through her. No sharing. Blonde woman though she could have Drew. _Her_ Drew. Wrong. She'd been with him since he was young, she was there first. No sharing. She remembered last night, how the sight of Helena kissing Drew made her want to rip her throat out. Or snap her neck. Perhaps send her back in time to live out her life alone. The angel smiled beneath her hands. Then she wouldn't have to share any more. Suddenly she felt her whole body turn heavy and she knew Drew was looking at her. If she could, she would have smiled wider. He looked at her a lot. It made her happy. As he approached, she felt his warm soft hands trail down her arm, the contrast between them never seeming so obvious. Drew sighed and sat down at her feet, like when he was young. He didn't say anything for a while, but that didn't matter to her. She'd been frozen for so long, she felt like she had one strand of humanity left inside her, a tiny glimmer still struggling to survive. It seemed to drown in the darkness of her mind, a deep abyss of pain and torment. However, when Drew was with her, the glimmer grew stronger. Was it love? She did not know if she was capable of love in this form, yet she knew there was something. Her mind felt empty, filled only with thoughts short and brief. All she knew for certain was that Drew was hers. And there was a very strong rule that came with that. Take her away from him, and you die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helena**

Shutting the car door behind her, Helena opened the door to her house and ran a hand through her hair. It was a nice day, a gentle breeze accompanying the light sunlight. "Drew?" She called out, wandering through to the kitchen. It was then that she saw him sitting outside, talking away to the angle statue in their garden. She never understood the angel. In fact, she had asked him to get rid of it many times, but he refused. "Helena, she's been with me since I was young. I can't just let her go, it's not right." He'd tell her, time and time again. Helen shook her head and looked at the angel again. It had moved since last night, she was sure of it. It hands, usually covering its face, were now sitting loosely at her side, one hand outstretched, as if ready to be held. Her smile was gentle and her head was tilted towards Drew. It was a look of pure tenderness, one that both terrified Helen but warmed her heart. Had she simply gazed upon the state in passing, she knew she would have smiled at her simple beauty. But she knew what the statue could do. She'd known the angel could move since she'd first seen it, but it was easier to pretend as if it was just tricks of the eye, that she never _really_ moved. Helena liked logic, and it hurt her head to think that something made of complete stone could move when nobody wasn't looking. Drew however was a daydreamer. Whenever she voiced her worries, he'd just take her hand and look at her with those wonder-filled eyes. He'd tell her to stop questioning and start accepting. "Life is easier like that." He'd say to her softly. Helena could've sworn that the angel didn't like her. She always felt a sense of dread and anger whenever she went near the thing, and some days she felt as if it was staring at her. She could almost hear it's raspy voice in her head, muttering words of pure hate. It was the main reason she wanted rid of it; the statue creeped her out. Steadying herself, Helena rolled up her sleeves and walked out to her husband, sitting down next to him.

"Hello." Drew smiled, taking her hand in his.

Helena squeezed his hand gently. "Hey. I see she, um-"

"Moved? Yeah. She does that." He said simply, as if it were the easiest thing in he world to understand.

"Don't remind me. But...how? How does it move?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion and distress.

Drew tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Helena's ear. "I don't know. She just does. It's only when someone isn't looking though, I know that much."

"Doesn't that freak you out?"

"No. She's been with me for a while, I'm used to her now."

Helena frowned and looked at Drew through furrowed brows. "Why do you call it a 'her'?"

Drew turned to her, his eyes alight. He held her chin in-between his finger and thumb. "Why do you call her an 'it'?

"Because it's a statue. Made of stone. It's inanimate." She said, speaking slowly.

"You say that, yet you've seen her move. You know what she can do." He said quietly, placing his hand on the angel's dress.

Helena bowed her head. "I wish I didn't. I hate it. It's wrong."

"Lots of things in this world are wrong. But not her, Helena. She's good. She's my friend." He said, smiling lightly.

"Drew she's a statue!" She said, her voice raising. Why couldn't he see what was wrong?"

"Then why do I feel she understands me more than you?." Drew said simply.

There was no harsh tone to his words, just simple truth. And it hurt. Helena felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, and tears stung at her eyes. A statue, a fucking _statue_, was stealing her husband from her. Drew planted a gentle kiss on her lips and stood up, leaving her with the statue. Helena sucked in a shaky breath, the tears starting to fall down her face. She stood up and beat her fists against the angel's body, hurting herself more in the process. She didn't care. If there was any chance this thing could feel pain, she would hit it until her fists bled. Helena closed her eyes as she hit it, she didn't want to even look at its face. Suddenly, a stone cold grip tightened around her wrist, crushing it painfully. Helena opened her eyes in shock, what had grabbed her? Looking down, she realised that a pale grey hand gripped around her wrist, leaving no room for her to escape or even move. Helena cried out in shock and pulled at her hand, but it wouldn't come free; the angel held her grip. Helena began to cry more, desperate to get away from the angel. She looked at it, and her breath caught in her throat. The thing was smiling at her. A simple smile, full of amusement."You bitch!" Helena spat, choking on her tears. "Let me go!" Helena tugged and pulled, making sure to keep her eyes open for as long as she could. Her wrist was starting to sting, she could feel her skin scrape against the rough stone of the angel's body the more she moved. Her throat sore, Helena called out for her husband. "Drew! Drew! She's got me! Drew, please!" Her voice wall shrill and she heard Drew's footsteps as he ran towards her. When she turned to look at him, she felt the hand withdraw from her wrist and she fell into Drew's arms.

He stepped back from her and looked at her doubtfully. "What's wrong?"

"Her!" Helena pointed at the angel, who was now back to her original form of hiding her face with her hands. "She grabbed me! She grabbed my wrist when you left-"

"Helena! What are you talking about? She's not touching you!" He said, exasperated.

"Not any more! She moved!" She yelled. waving her hand in the air. Why didn't he believe her? Was this a joke to him?

Drew cocked his head and stared at his wife. "What did you do?"

"What?" Helena looked at him in disbelief; what on Earth did he mean?

"What did you do to her? She had a reason for hurting you, Helena. What did you do?"

"I don't believe this!" Helena scoffed, cradling her painful wrist. "Are you really going side with a statue? Over you wife?"

Drew sighed and stepped back from her. He turned around and walked back into the house without looking behind him. Helena's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe it. Had her husband really just walked away from her? What was happening? Was this _thing_ honestly more important to Drew than her? Helena boiled over with anger. Her wrist didn't matter now. Only one thing was on her mind. She walked up to the statue and leaned in to its ear, her voice soft.

"I'll get you. Don't you think for one moment that I'll let you take my husband away from me. I don't know what you are or what you can do, but I swear on my life, _I will get you._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel**

Time is passing. Fast? Slow? I can't tell. It's jumbled together. Hurting my head. I feel myself dying. So hungry. Can't leave Drew. I'll never leave Drew. Weakness. Pain. Sore head. But still stronger than her. The blonde one thinks she can beat me. She thinks he'll pick her over me? Wrong. He's mine. I am his. Idiot woman thinks she can get rid of me. Wrong. I don't leave. I'll never leave. I am not to be toyed with. Dangerous thing to do. Life is nothing to me; I could kill her in a heartbeat. She's nothing. An ant under my boot. One blink. All I need. One blink. Hunger would stop. Head would stop hurting. She'd be gone so fast. An ant under a boot. One step and...dead. So easily dead. Thought are jumbled in my head. Blended together- nothing makes sense. There's one thing I know for certain though; I will squash her.

Authors note: Hey guys! I apologise that I wrote this is first person instead of third, I wrote it around 2am so I guess my head wasn't working right. I'll fix it when I get home from school today. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Helena**

Helena put down the phone and took a deep breath. She'd sent Drew out with the kids to the town for a few hours of fun; she needed them out the house for what she was about to do. Helena glanced at her watch worriedly and bit her lip. Would they have enough time? They should have...She hoped Drew kept the kids out for long enough. Her partner in crime for today would be here soon, he said he was only five minutes away on the phone. Helena glanced at the angel and felt a shiver go down her spine. Clenching her jaw, she steadied herself and stood a little straighter. Her pale blonde hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and her clothes were old and worn. She didn't know if she might get dirty today or not. She hadn't had much experience dealing with stone statues. Nervously, she tidied around the house until a faint knock came at the door. It sounded almost hesitant, as if the person had changed their mind at the last minute. Opening the door, Helena gave a weak smile and stepped back to let the man in. There, standing in front of her, was her Father-in-law, Chris.

"Well then. Shall, we um, get started?" Chris said, running a hand through his dark brown hair. His eyes were dark brown and sunken, as if he'd been expected this day for a long time.

Helena cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah let's get started."

"Where is she?"

Helena pointed to the garden. "Out there. As always."

"Hands covering her face?" Chris said, his voice low.

"Yeah."

Chris nodded and walked out to the garden, Helena following him. "Keep your eyes on her all the time. Don't blink. Wink or keep your eyes open. Just..._don't blink._"

Helena gulped and stood in front of the angel. Her posture remained the same- hands covering the eyes, stone dress billowing in the windless day. As she stared at the angel, she could feel those familiar waves of hatred radiating from it. Flinching, she felt Chris' hand on her shoulder.

"You okay? Sure you wanna do this?" He asked, his tone concerned.

Helena nodded. "Oh I'm sure."

"What made you decide to do it?"

"She took it too far. She's stealing him away from me and unless I do something...he'll be gone for good."

Chris heaved a sigh and nodded. "Okay. Let's move this thing quickly, it's freaking me out."

Moving carefully, the two circled the angel, Helena watching it from the back, Christopher from the right. Christopher seemed shaky, as if suddenly regretting this decision. Waves of hate poured over him and he nearly fell to his knees with the pressure of it. "Oh my God. I can feel it." He choked, looking weakly at Helena.

"Feel what?" She asked worriedly. What was wrong with him?

Chris steadied himself an attempted to breathe. Helena was still staring intently at the angel, Chris was still shaken up and if she looked away the bastard would move. Chris stood up straight and kept his eyes trained on the statue. "The hatred. It's like it's choking me. Is this what you feel?"

"Yes. Every day. Can you get rid of her or not?" Helena said curtly. She wanted this thing gone before Drew came back.

"Yes. I'll need a bag or something to cover her face with. I have a theory that if we cover her face she wont be able to see us and then she can't move." Chris said, nodding determinedly.

Helena raised an eyebrow. Her speech was slow, eyes concentrated on the angel. She was winking, so one eye was always watching. "A theory? What if it doesn't work?"

"Better than nothing. Besides, she can't hurt me. I think."

"Well that's reassuring. She grabbed hold of me the other night, the bitch. I think she can only physically hurt us... so as long as I'm fast and you're careful, we should be fine."

"Right. Okay. Fast and careful. Would you like to um... go get the bag then?" Chris' head was swimming and he could feel the beads of sweat on his forehead. His dysfunctional heart was beating too fast, and he could feel the strain like a piercing stabbing sensation in his chest. The hatred was filling his lungs, eloping him like a giant blanket of anger and darkness. He'd never felt a fury like it, it was even more strong than when he first attempted to move the statue all those years ago.

"I'll be quick." Helena stated, and she ran as fast as she could into the house.

She began to rummage around in her closet, looking for a bag. A blanket. Anything. She needed something to cover that things face. Her eyes scanning the room, she found a pale beige blanket and grabbed it. It was then that she heard a gasping wail and froze. It was Chris' voice. Panicking, Helena ran down the stairs and out into the garden, the blanket billowing with her leaps. When she saw Chris, she gasped. The angel had a stone arm wrapped tightly around his neck, and a smile upon it's lips. Chris' face was deep red, and a rasping sound came from his mouth. Helena screamed and ran toward it, pulling feebly at it's arm. She couldn't move it, and the deepening shade of Chris' face was frightening her.

"Oh my God, Chris! What do I do? What do I do?" She panted, pulling at her hair. How could she have let this happen? She had to get him out of it's grip, _now. _

Chris attempted to suck in a breath, but it was like sandpaper scratching against his throat. Black dots were swimming over his vision, and it took all the strength he had to raise a weak arm and point at the blanket. Helena flung the blanket over the statue's face and pulled again at it's arm, desperately willing it to break free. However, the angels arm remained tightly gripped around Chris's neck. His body was quickly turning limp, and Helena could feel her heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird, trapped underneath a boned prison. She felt like it was pressing against her ribs, trying to escape. She turned around, crying, and looked for anything that might help. Her eyes caught sight of a hammer and she raced over to pick it up. She had no idea if it would work or not, but she had to try. She brought the hammer down again and again, smashing it against the arm, head and body of the angel. Had she not been starving, the hammer would have bounced off her stone body. But instead, it cracked her skin a little, splitting the stone. Helena gave a startled laugh and tried to break it's arm, but the hammer did no more. She'd done all she could do; the thing was literally indestructible. Chris lifted his head and whispered words so quietly she had to strain to hear them.

"Sorry." He mouthed, and then his body went limp.

Helena wailed and clawed at his body, trying to slap him back into consciousness. If the angel kept grip on his much longer then he wouldn't wake up. He had to wake up. She _needed_ him to wake up.

"Helena? What's happening?" Drew's familiar voice was confused, and he ran towards them.

"Mum!" The children chorused, following their dad.

Helena staggered towards Drew, tears rushing down her face. The moment she looked at Drew, she heard the thud of Chris' body hitting the ground. It made her flinch, and she found Drew's eyes were blazing.

"Helena! What the fuck happened?!" He yelled, pushing her out the way to get to his dad.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't...we were just trying to-" She stumbled, tears clogging her throat, making it hard to speak. Her head was pounding and her heart racing, she felt like someone had just slammed her face into a wall repeatedly.

"Trying to do what? What the hell were you trying to do?" He seethed, whipping his head round to face her. What the hell had she done? His dad's chest wasn't moving, and he could feel the panic rising in him.

Helena's voice was nothing but a quiet wail. "Trying to- trying to... to get rid of her."

"Get rid of who?" Drew hit his father in the chest with a closed fist and pressed down on his heart four times. He placed their mouths together and blew, watching his chest rise and fall weakly.

"_Her__." _Helena whispered, a murderous tone in her voice.

Drew lifted his head from his father's and screwed his eyes up. "Helena take the kids inside. Now. Call an ambulance."

"Drew we can't. What are we meant to tell them? The statue in our garden strangled him?"

"Would you rather let him die?!" Drew asked, shaking with anger.

"Drew we can't. I'm sorry. You can save him yourself. I believe in you." Helena grabbed Damon and Bonnie's hands and ran back to the house, leaving Drew alone with his father.

Drew pounded against his father's chest four times, then gave him two breaths. He repeated this for what seemed like forever, occasionally muttering a little "Come on, Dad." between breaths. After an eternity, Chris gave a feeble breath and coughed, attempting to sit up. Drew sat back on his heels and gave a laugh of relief. He gave his dad a gentle hug and checked him over. He had a nasty red mark all around the front of his neck, but apart from some bruising, he was fine.

"Dad...I thought I'd lost you. Oh God. Oh God. Are you okay? How did this happen?" Drew cried, helping his father sit up.

Chris wheezed a laugh and gave his son's hand a squeeze. "I'm okay. Good work on saving me there, boy. For a moment, I-I thought I was a goner..."

Drew bowed his head and took a few shaky breaths. He looked his father in the eyes and gave a ghost of a smile. "Here. Let's get you inside. You need some rest till you feel better."

Slowly, Drew helped Chris up and together, they made their way into the house, where Drew helped his dad into the spare bedroom to sleep. Walking back down the stairs, He grabbed Helena's wrist and spun her round. "You. Me. Outside. Now."

Helena looked at the kids, sitting uncomfortably on the couch and nodded. She followed Drew out into the garden and flinched when she heard the venom in his voice.

"What the fuck Helena? Why were you trying it move her?" He spat, glaring at her.

"Because it's dangerous! It moves, Drew! It moves!"

"And? She's not a danger!"

"Not a danger? Are you fucking kidding me? She nearly broke my wrist and today she strangled your father! Not dangerous my arse!"

"You know something Helena? The common denominator is you. Always you. It's always you that leads her to this. You were the one hitting her. She grabbed your wrist in self defence. She had every right to! And today you tried to get rid of her. What's even worse is, you brought my dad into it! He could've been killed today! All because you can't control your fucking jealousy!" Spittle flew from Drew's mouth as he raged on. Helena could feel the tears sting at her eyes as every hateful word flew round and round in her head, stuck on repeat.

"Jealousy? Is that what you think this is? That I'm _jealous_ of your fucking statue?! Get a grip, Drew! She's stone, she's dead, and I'm 100% sure that she lost anything close to a heart and a soul many years ago. I'm not jealous of that. You're right about one thing though. Your dad could've died today. _But not because of me_."

"That's where you're wrong, Helena. On both accounts. I see it in your eyes, the hurt. The pain. The betrayal. Because deep down, you know that I've shared more with her than I've ever shared with you. She's been with me for longer than you have, and it bothers you, no, _hurts_ you, to think that I love just as much as you. If not more. And actually, Helena, it was _you_ who decided to do this. _You_ who decided to call my dad in. And it was _you _who left him in the presence of an angel you know could move. You know she can hurt people if she has to, and you know how fast she moves. Yet you still...left...him."

"Drew...please...don't say that. I hate that thing, it's tearing us apart! Can't you see? I just wanted it gone, that's all! I wanted it free from our lives-"

"That's where the problem lies you see. You just can't accept that she's a part of my life. Get rid of her, get rid of me. That simple."

"Are you...are you ending this marriage?" Helena's voice broke and a new wave of tears fell down her face. What had she done?

"Maybe not that. If you can learn to just underst-" Drew broke away and caught sight of the angel and her cracked arms and cheek. "Helena...did you do this?"

"Drew, no, please... just listen!" She pleaded with him, wrapping her arms around his gently.

Drew shook her off unresponsively. "Did you do this?"

"...Yes, I-I did. I had to try and get your dad free, this was all I could think of."

Drew trailed his fingers over her arms and rubbed the cracks tenderly. His thumb stroked her broken cheek and he felt his hands shaking. "You didn't just ask her?"

"What? She wouldn't have listened to me! I had to hit her. I had to."

"You didn't give her a chance. If you just gave her...a _chance_..." He breathed, tears stinging his own eyes.

"Drew! I had to! It was your dad!"

"No, Helena. You didn't have to. You wanted to."

"What?"

"You wanted to. Go on, deny it." He whispered, closing his eyes. He placed his forehead against the angels and worked on steadying his breathing.

"I-I..." Helena struggled for words. She wished she could deny it. But she knew that a part of her wanted it. Enjoyed it. She couldn't escape that.

"Exactly." Drew walked back to Helena and tilted his head. Then, without saying a word, took off his wedding ring and placed it in her hand. "No more."

Helena looked at Drew as he walked back into the house, then stared at the plain gold ring in her palm. It actually happened. The angel had literally stolen her husband away. And Helena really didn't know if she could win him back.

**p.s. I'm aware that I wrote the last Angel chapter in first person instead of third. I wrote it around 3am, so I don't think I was very awake at the time. I'll write the next one in third person, don't worry. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helena**

Helena walked into the living room and rubbed her back whilst sighing painfully. She'd been sleeping on the couch the past few weeks, her and Drew had been avoiding each other since the incident. She had his wedding ring put on a chain, which she wore around her neck in the off chance he might want it back. They never talked any more, and when they did it was always quickly with short clipped words. They'd grown so distant, she missed the Drew she used to know. Helena let her hair down today, what was the point in styling it? She wasn't going anywhere. She walked to the kitchen and looked out the window at the statue again. It looked so harmless just standing there, and Helena shivered at the contrast of looks to personality. She knew that thing was dangerous, and she was determined to get rid of it, no matter how long it took. Suddenly, the quiet pitter-patter of tiny feet filled her ears, and she felt a small hand grab hers. Helena looked down at her son and smiled.

"Alright, son?" She asked, running a hand through his long jet black hair. He was the spitting image of his father; same light blue eyes, same curly dark hair and the same cheeky smile.

"Yeah." He said, taking her hand in his small one. He was only five, but sometimes Helena felt he was more wise than her. "What you doing, Mummy?"

"Hm? Nothing. Watching the angel." She said, lifting him up onto the counter so he could watch with her.

"Has she moved?" He asked, his voice mildly curious. He was far more interested in the toy car in his hand, but he gave some of his attention to his mother.

"No. Not yet. You've seen her move before?" She questioned him, her fingers gently mussing his hair absent-mindedly.

"Yup. She smiles at me a lot. Says I look like Daddy. She likes that." He told her, driving his car round in small circles.

Helena pulled back and faced him. "She's spoken to you before?"

"Yup. If I'm out playing with Bonnie she speaks to me."

"Does she speak to Bonnie?" Helena didn't know that thing was speaking to her children. It was one thing to mess with her, But to mess with her children? Big mistake.

"No. She doesn't like Bonnie. Says she looks too much like you." He said simply, looking at her. Then, in an almost perfect imitation of the raspy voice she heard in her own head, her son began to speak. "_We don't like Bonnie, my little love. She is nothing to us, just like your mother...death will fall upon them all, my little love, and give life back to my own dying soul. With a face like my own love's, life is a gift to you. Wasted on them, but not on you my little love."_

Helena gasped and grabbed her son's face gently. "What...what did you say? Death? Damon when did she say this? When?"

"I'm going to die too, Mummy. She told me that. But she said you'll die before me. Much longer before me. I'm her little love." He said proudly, puffing his small chest out.

Helena could feel her hands trembling and she shook her son's shoulders with more force than she meant to. "Damon! You mustn't speak to her again, okay? Ignore her. Leave her. Just don't listen to a word that evil thing has to say."

"Mummy, you're hurting me! Mummy!" Damon cried, abandoning his car to try and prize his mothers hands off his shoulders.

"Helena, let him go right now." Drew's voice was ice cold and calculated. He walked forward slowly and lifted his son down from the counter, holding him close. "You okay, pal?"

Damon nodded and hugged his dad's legs. Drew bent down and looked at his son. "Hey, I'm gonna have a chat with Mummy. Why don't you go to your room and play with your cars?"

"Okay." Damon smiled and left them, his small feet hitting lightly off the steps as he clambered up the stairs.

Drew turned to face Helena and looked her up and down. "What happened?"

"The...the angel's been speaking to him. She's been in his head, Drew." She whispered.

"Him and Bonnie?"

"No...not Bonnie. She doesn't like Bonnie."

"Why?"

"Because, Drew, she looks like me."

"Oh. Well... why is it so bad that he's talking to her? I talked to her when I was young."

Helena lifted her head and looked at him with empty eyes. "Damon says she's going to kill me and Bonnie."

Drew's mouth flew open and he stumbled for words. "W-what? No, she wouldn't do that, Helena. Never. I know her."

"Better than your own son?"

"Helena, don't do that. Look, Damon is young, he's probably just imagining it okay? I'm sure she didn't say that. I know she didn't."

"Drew, I don't want to die." Helena cried, a terrified wail escaping her mouth.

Drew rushed forward and pulled her into a hug, his strong hands caressing her hair gently as she cried. He'd missed her, forgotten what it felt like to have a wife. They may have some rough times, but Drew knew he loved her. "Hey, hey. Listen, okay? It's alright. I'll talk to Damon. And her. I won't let anything hurt you or Bonnie. Never."

Helena gulped and hugged him tighter. "It's okay. It's okay. Just breathe."

"I love you. And I've missed you. I want us to be the way we were, when we were just newly married, and we spent that whole night dancing around this very house to-"

"The Book Of Love. I know. I miss it, too. Even though you've done some pretty dangerous stuff, and you've hurt me and my angel, despite it all...I still love you. And I think I always will. You're the mother of my kids, Helena. And no matter what happens between us, I'll never leave those kids without a mum."

Helena blinked up at him with her big doe eyes. "Does this mean we're married again?"

"Slowly, Helena. We can work up to it again. You have to realise we're a package deal, me and that statue. Want one, the other comes too. Am I worth it?"

"If we can have more moments like this, I'll stay with you until I die. But you have to pick her over me, Drew. I know it's a hard decision, but I'm you wife, the mother of your children, your best friend, and I love you. And I know we can make it through this if you just _pick me_."

Drew heaved a heavy sigh and screwed up his eyes. When he opened them, he seemed about twenty years older. "No decision. It's you. Always you."

Helena smiled and kissed him, their lips moving together in a motion they hadn't done previously for a very long time. She poured all her feelings into that kiss and hoped he could feel how much she loved him. She wanted him to know he'd made the right decision. The problem was, Drew wasn't quite sure if he had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel**

She watched from the garden, anger boiling up inside her. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew enough from the kiss they shared. The pain it caused her was almost unbearable. It was like her heart being ripped in two. Or at least it would be, if she had one. That one string of humanity seemed to be flickering, like a candle in the wind. She hoped she could hold onto it for longer, whatever the hell it was. It was the one thing that stopped her from killing them all. If she could just get her hands on the wife and blonde child, then she wouldn't be so hungry anymore. She couldn't take it, it was gnawing at her, and bits of her stone body were beginning to crumble. How long had it been since she'd eaten? Too long. She had to or she would die. If she died, who'd be there for Drew? No, she had to stay alive. For him. He needed her. Wanted her. Loved her. She thought she loved him too, if love was ever true. Or possible. What she felt for Drew was the most human thing inside her, and she liked to think it was what was keeping that flame glowing. But in all honestly, she didn't know if it would be the thing to snuff the flame out. She remembered the touch of Drew's soft hands, his warm fingers trailing over the cracks on her stone cold body. They were perfect, a contrast; fire and ice. A jigsaw puzzle, and the blonde woman was simply the wrong piece for him. And the sooner she eliminated her and the child, the sooner her love would realise that. And they'd be together truly and fully, until the end of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Helena sat on the couch with her legs crossed. Bonnie came in with a doll in her hand, but as Helena went to speak she shied away and glared at her mum. Helena sighed sadly and looked at her daughter. What was she meant to do? Damon had forgiven her for putting his granddad in danger, but Bonnie seemed to harbour her resentment, even though it had been weeks since it happened. Helena remembered when she'd first shunned her. Helena had walked into the dining room and saw her daughter staring at her with wide horrified eyes._ "Mummy..." _she had whispered, clutching her teddy tightly._ "What have you done? "_ Helena had reached out for her, but instead Bonnie cried out and flinched away. No matter how many times she tried to calm and soothe her daughter and just explain or apologise, Bonnie would shake her head and run away, looking at her with such betrayed eyes. As Helena looked into those eyes now, she was shocked to see how different they were. They no longer looked happy or innocent, as they once had. They looked empty, void of all things good. All they harboured was anger. Sadness. They looked too lonely for such a young girl. She was only seven, yet she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Helena could hear the heavy shuffling of her husbands feet as he made his way down the stairs. He walked in and nodded his head at the dining-room, indicating he wanted privacy.

As he closed the door behind them, Drew faced her wearily. I've been talking with him for two hours. And...I believe him. There's no way he could've made that up, it's too morbid for him. Which means he's heard it...from her. Oh God."

"What are we going to do? She wants to kill me and Bonnie, we can't let her. We can't...we have to get rid of her."

Drew dragged a hand wearily down his face. "We can't get rid of her. Remember last time? She comes back. Always. And if you move her, she will kill you. I'm sure of it."

"How can you love her? She's a monster. You just admitted yourself that she'd kill people."

"That's not how love works, Helena, you know that. I'd still love you if you killed someone. Vice versa. Besides, I have this feeling she's old. Like really old. And I'm not really sure she knows what's right and wrong anymore...she's like a child, I can't hate her because of that."

"How can you love the both of us?"

"I don't know...I just know I can. I'm in love with you, and I know that for certain, but I can't deny that I feel something with her. A connection. We can't get rid of her."

"Then what do we do?"

"I'll just ask her. I'll ask her to leave you alone. I'll apologise, I-I'll say something. Make it better."

"Will she listen?"

"I think so. She loves me, too. I'm positive of that. God, you must think I'm completely crazy. Spouting all this about being in love with a statue." Drew laughed uneasily.

Helena placed a hand on his face and gave a ghost of a smile that didn't quite fit. "As long as you pick me, and she knows that, then I don't care."

Drew leaned into her hand and sighed. "Of course. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"No more tricks. No more lies, or trying to break her. Or get rid of her. Because you'll only make her mad. And I have no doubt in my mind that if you give her a reason to, she'll rip you into shreds. And I promised I'd never leave my kids without a mother. So just.. promise, yeah?"

"I promise. I'll never try to move her or hurt her again. We can have our happy ever after, Drew." Helena whispered.

As she placed her lips against hers, she fought back the instinct to cry, for she knew it would break his heart when he found out. When Drew left to go check on the kids, Helena sagged down into a chair and started longingly at the ring hanging from her neck. Then, with a voice as soft as a gust of wind, she spoke into the silent room. "Some promises are made to be broken."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Damon.**_

Damon sat on the floor, playing with his beloved toy car. He zoomed it around in circles, making screeching noises with every turn. He was happy. He seemed to be the only one in the house who was. Helena and Drew were getting better, and they even slept in the same bed again. Damon liked that- he missed being able to crawl in between them. His mother walked by him looking anxious. She tried to hide it, but she was twiddling her hair around a finger. He knew she always did that when she was nervous.

Damon sat him car aside and looked at her with big doe eyes. "Mummy?"

Helena crouched down next to him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Are you and daddy okay now?"

Helena brushed his shaggy black hair back with her hand and squeezed his cheek. "Yes. Yes, we're fine."

"How long ago since you fell out?" He pushed his car lightly with his finger, but kept his eyes on his mother.

"Three months, dear. But it's okay, we're back to normal now." Helena said, false cheer in her voice.

"Does daddy love you and the angel just the same?"

Helena grimaced quickly then plastered on another smile. "Yes. But he loves me a bit more, because I gave him you and your sister."

"Oh. Okay."

"So you don't need to worry, okay?"

"It's not me who should be worrying, mummy. It's you." Damon went back to his car and completely ignored his mother, as if their conversation hadn't happened.

Helena stood and watched him and tilted her head. He was so strange for such a young boy, his mind seemed to run different. Like an adult's thoughts coming out a child's mouth. He seemed to see through her, like her façade was a glass window, showing what she truly was beneath all the lies. Helena sighed and looked at him, studying everything from his jet-black hair to his large intelligent eyes, watching her like a hawk. They held wonder, those eyes. But Helena wondered just how much more he could take before that wonder disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Helena.**

Helena handed Drew a cup of tea and sat down next to him on their couch. He was relaxed, and for the first time in a while she saw a proper smile on his lips. He looked ruggedly handsome; his curly black hair framed his face and the top two buttons of his plaid shirt were undone. An opened beer can was held in his hand and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Wow, stop looking at me you creep." He laughed, casting a glance to Helena. "I know I'm gorgeous, but bloody hell, control yourself."

Helena gave a shaky laugh and attempted a smile. "Like you said, you're gorgeous. I'm finding it hard to look away."

Drew sat down his beer and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey. You okay? You seem down."

Helena placed her hand over his and leaned into his touch. She wanted to feel him, to feel this, as much as he could before it was gone. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? Cos we don't have to just sit here if you don't-" Helena cut him off with a kiss. Their lips moved together perfectly, like a dance only the two of them knew. Helena pulled away and left Drew with a dazed look on his face. "...wanna. Wow, what was that for? That was good. We don't do enough of that."

Helena blinked back tears and hugged him. "I love you. So much."

"Wow, wow, relax! It's okay, don't cry! It wasn't that bad a kiss." Drew joked, stroking her hair softly, trying to calm her.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, you idiot. Why would you even think that I wouldn't?" Drew scoffed incredulously, pulling her close.

Helena whispered in his ear, each word broken down with silent sobs. "Because I broke my promise."

Before Drew could reply, the town priest Father David stormed into their house, flanked with three nuns and two large men dressed in black. Helena stepped back as the two men grabbed Drew and flung him down into a chair roughly, before quickly bounding him to the chair using rope.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Helena begged, but the big men just grunted at her. They looked at Father David for instructions.

Father David raised his hand. "Do not hurt him. We are here to cleanse him and this house of the evil that has taken over. Only the Lord can help him." Father David's robes fell in a puddle around his feet, swishing around his ankles as he walked. Hanging around his neck was a wooden cross, along with a pair of rosary beads. In his hand was two small bottles of Holy Water, and Helena could feel the panic rising.

"Helena! What the fuck is happening? What did you do?" Drew screamed from his chair, thrashing about crazily.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I'm so sorry. But I didn't know what else to do... I just want her gone. And then we can be happy!" Helena said, broken hope echoing with every word.

Drew spat at her and thrashed again, desperate to escape. "Get me the fuck out of here! Damon! Bonnie! Goddamnit, Helena! You fucking crazy bitch!"

Father David scowled and shouted. "Enough! Do not use the Lord's name in vain, young man. This is no laughing matter. Your wife has done you a great favour, you must realise that."

Helena crouched down in front of Drew and brushed his face gently with her fingers. "Drew, honey. You're sick. I'm going to help you, okay? But you have to co-operate or it won't work. Your mind is sick Drew, you need help. Please, just let me _help_ you."

"Fuck you." Drew threw his head forward and smacked it against Helena's, momentarily celebrating when he heard her gasp in pain. But his celebration was short-lived when he heard the sound of Damon's car hitting the floor. His children watched him, their faced a picture of confusion and fear. Bonnie ran towards him, but before she could reach him one of the men had stepped in front of her and pushed her back. His glare terrified her, and she backed down cowering.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" Drew snarled and tried to break free once again.

Damon opened his mouth and tilted his head back. "CELESTE!"

His voice carried through the whole house, and Drew sank down in relief when he herd her name. Of course! Why didn't he think of that?

"Oh, Damon! You genius!" Drew laughed giddily, and didn't stop when the Priest shouted once more.

"Who is this Celeste?" His voice bellowed, filled with power and purpose.

Drew's head tilted to the side and another dry laugh escaped his lips. "Celeste is my angel. And she will _fuck. You. Up._"

The nuns gasped and the Priest's eyes blazed. His voice was strong and it didn't waver. "I am with the Lord. He is on my side. He grants me strength and courage to help those who have sinned. The Lord will help me fix you, and your angel cannot hurt me. Nothing is more powerful than God, boy. Nothing."

Helena rubbed her head and gasped, shoving the children behind her protectively. Drew smirked and looked at the nun behind him, with a stone hand going right through her chest. "You sure about that? Because I think she just killed your nun. Oops."

The nun sagged forward and landed in a heap on the floor, blood pooling around her. Celeste stood tall and proud, her mouth stretched open, rows and razor teeth on display, her hands were flung out and her claws extended. She looked beautiful. And terrifying.

Father David let loose a scream and scrambled back, fumbling with his cross. With shaky hands, he flung one bottle of holy water at her feet, muttering under his breath. The water appeared to have no effect, and Drew could see him panicking. Father David raised his voice and pulled a small prayer book from his pocket and began to read holding out his cross to Celeste.

"Heavenly Father, let the healing waters of my baptism now flow back through the maternal and paternal generations to purify this family line of Satan and sin. I come before You, Father, and ask forgiveness for myself, my relatives, my ancestors, for any calling upon powers that set themselves up in opposition to You or that do not offer true honour to Jesus Christ. In Jesus' Holy Name, I now reclaim any territory that was handed over to Satan and place it under the Lordship of Jesus Christ."

The lights began to flicker and Helena screamed, hugging both her children to her chest. She rocked them back and forth, sobs taking over her body. The two remaining nuns held their crosses out and joined in with the prayer, summoning all their power into their words.

"Lord Jesus, in Your Holy Name, I bind all evil spirits of the air, water, ground, underground, and netherworld. I further bind, in Jesus' Name, any and all emissaries of the satanic headquarters and claim the Precious Blood of Jesus on the air, atmosphere, water, ground and their fruits around us, the underground and the netherworld below."

As their chanting grew, so did the flickering of the lights, and Drew gave a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, you're in for it now. She's pissed. Very pissed. And I think you'll find out just how she takes revenge."

The lights went completely out, but the chanting still went on. The echo of three voiced however was cut short, and the lights came back on. Right where one of the nuns had been was Celeste, her hand outstretched as if she'd just tapped someone on the shoulder. The cracks on her stone body had gotten smaller, and her body seemed more real. She emitted power, but the Priest kept his wavering voice going. He was shouting, trying to be hear above all the noise. Damon and Bonnie were crying, Helena was wailing,and his last remaining nun was chanting and clutching her rosary beads tightly. But most of all, Drew's maniac laughter could be heard over it all. He'd never seen her so alive before, it was enchanting to watch. His eyes followed her all around the room, wondering what she'd do next. He had no idea where that nun went, but he knew she wouldn't come back. The lights flickered again, and this time when they turned back on the two men were gone. Celeste's cracks disappeared completely and her power grew. Drew looked at her in awe. She was like a warrior, but with the beauty of a princess. Her delicate features were twisted with rage, but it gave her a new sense of beauty. A dangerous beauty. Drew knew that she'd just killed four people; he could still see the corpse of the nun, her blood flowing all across the floor. He knew these people would never come back, but he found that these thoughts were drowned by the part of him that craved this. Craved her. The excitement, the danger, it all drew him to her. He couldn't deny he loved her. Not any more. His own wife though he was crazy, mentally unstable even, but he didn't even care.

"Celeste..." He whispered over the terrified shouting of the Priest and Nun. He knew she'd be able to hear him. "Finish them."

This time when the lights went out, an eerie silence took over the living room. The chanting was gone, and the only sound left was the terrified sobs of his family. Drew sank down in his chair and panted, trying to clear his head. The lights flickered on for one second, but that was all he needed. Celeste had her hand stretched out towards Bonnie; she was going to kill her next. Helena saw the same movement and screamed. She made to grab Bonnie, but when the lights came on a second later, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Helena screamed and pawed at the space where her daughter had previously been. Why? Why did she do that? Bonnie never done anything to her. Drew screamed and slammed his chair off the table to break it away. Finally freed, he sat down next to his wife and let out a wail, tears streaming down his face. "No! Bonnie! Come back! Please Bonnie! Please! No!"

Helena wrapped her arms around his waist and choked on her sobs. A guttural scream was building in her throat and she knew she wouldn't be able to force it down. She threw her head back and let it out, her hands clutching Drew's shirt tightly. She rocked on her heels, tears flowing from her eyes. "Oh my God..My baby. My poor baby...Where is she? Where the hell did our baby go, Drew? What have we done..."

Drew took a shaky breath and tried to clear his head. He began to process everything that happened; was his daughter really gone? Would he ever see he again? "I-I...Oh my God, Bonnie...I'm so sorry Bonnie, so so sorry..."

Helena turned to face Celeste and let loose another whimper. "I just wanted my family back. That's all I fucking wanted! Now I'll never get that...You've killed my daughter...She was fucking ten! Ten, you bitch! She was too young, why did you have to take her? Don't you have a heart? Is this all a game to you? Well, I'm through with playing. I'm done. I know I can never win against you. But I will _not_ give you the satisfaction of killing me."

Drew looked at Helena through teary eyes as she came back from the kitchen into the livingroom with a large knife in her hands. Helena cast a look of apology at Drew and Damon before looking back at Celeste. "That is something I'd rather do myself." Then she lifted the knife and plunged in into her chest, right into her heart.

Drew screamed and lunged forward just in time to catch his wife's body. The knife clattered to the floor. Crying, Drew held her head and stroked her hair, desperately trying to stop the blood flowing from her heart. The crimson liquid covered his hands and Drew felt as if he'd been stabbed himself. "Helena. Helena. Please, c'mon...wake up. Open your eyes. You're not dead. You can't be dead. Helena, please-" Dew's voice broke on the last word. "Don't go where I can't follow."

The last hiss of breath escape from Helena's lips and Drew hugged her body to his. Damon came over, tears falling from his giant eyes. They no longer held wonder; only emptiness. He'd finally been broken, just like his dad.

"Daddy. I know you and Mummy fought. I know she though you were poorly and I know you called her names. But she loved you, lots and lots. She only did this because she loved you. That's what you do when someone isn't well- you try to help them. Don't hate her, please. I know you loved her too. She knows that as well, deep down she did. Mummy's the one for you, not Celeste. Don't let this ruin what you had. Mummy said you loved her more because she gave you me and Bonnie. Bonnie's gone now, but I'm still here. That has to count for something. Please, Daddy."

Drew sobbed and hugged his son to him, the two of them covered in Helena's blood. Celeste stood tall and proud, no remorse upon her stone cold face. Drew, overcome with sudden anger, stood up and faced her. He put a hand on his son's shoulder and spoke to him without breaking his gaze. "Take my phone and run. When you get far away enough, call the police. Don't look back and don't come back, okay? I love you, Damon. Don't forget that. And I'm sorry. For everything. Now _go_."

Damon grabbed his father's phone and ran out the door, giving him a quick hug before he left. He listened until he could hear his footsteps no more, then turned his attention on Celeste. His eyes were stinging, but he was determined to keep them open. "I was wrong. I thought I was in love with you, Celeste. You were in my head every waking moment, in my thought and dreams. I had this delusional idea that we were meant to be. But we're not. I realise that now. We're too different. You have no humanity in you, not a single thread. You aren't even capable of love. You're heartless, and I was stupid to let you inside my head. Stupid to think that, even for a second, you were better than my wife. My family. She loved me, all she wanted was for us to be normal. But because of.. because of _you_, we can never have that life...you ruin everything you touch Celeste. Everything. You're a monster. One I should've killed long ago. I was never in love with you. You just came into my life and took over, every single thing I did was in relation to you...I've been stupid. I let you stay here, let you destroy the only good thing I had. All because I thought you were good. Thought I could make you better. But that's an impossible task. And now I'm alone, all because I was too idiotic to get rid of you as soon as I could. I should've listened to Helena. But now she's gone and honestly? I don't think I can live without her. Or Bonnie. And I won't be any good to Damon. So go ahead. Kill me. Because this- this stone cold love- it was never going to work. So do it. Go ahead." Drew planted his lips against Celeste's softly and smeared Helena's blood on her lips. "Kill me."

Drew finally blinked. His eyes didn't open again.

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think, any criticism or compliments will be welcome c: Sorry this took so long, I've been trying to get in my Steven Moffat mindset, mwuahaha. Anyway, I live for reviews, so please leave a comment! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Decades have passed since that night. She lies by his grave, her arms looped around his headstone. They're buried in their back garden, Helena and Drew. There's even an empty grave for Bonnie. Damon managed to escape and had a family of his own, although he was still plagued with nightmares well into adulthood. Nobody tried to move her this time- Celeste has finally found a place to spend the rest of her eternity. Her face and body are crumbling and cracks cover her body, but she refuses to move. She refuses to leave him. Never has and never will. Snapping his neck was the biggest mistake she'd ever made and she was determined to do her time for it. She'd stay with him until she withered away herself. Maybe in death, there'd be forgiveness. She's still there now, fated to hug that stone for all of eternity. You can go and see her if you want. Just listen carefully at night and you can hear her raspy voice, calling out mournful cries. By all means, go and visit her. But I warn you- keep your distance. People have been know to go to her and not return. At least not alive anyway. So I'll offer you this piece of advice. Now don't forget this, because it could save your life. Don't go near her, don't talk to her and don't touch her. Watch from a distance if you want, but for the love of God, don't blink. Because it may just be the last thing you ever do.**


End file.
